The present invention relates generally to a method for forming a ceramic-glass-ceramic seal and more particularly for forming such a seal by microwave heating. This invention is the result of a contract with the Department of Energy (Contract No. W-7405-ENG-36).
Conventional sealing of ceramics is done using resistant heating furnaces consuming relatively high quantities of energy, time and manpower while subjecting the ceramics to rather hostile environments.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of forming ceramic-glass-ceramic seals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an easily automated, low energy, efficient, fast, and effective method for forming ceramic-glass-ceramic seals.